


Kissing

by Arones



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola has a question to ask of Helen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

"Helen…" His entire demeanor changed. She watched as his face fell, the smile disappeared and his eyes refused to meet hers. She hadn't seen that look in ages. His voice was quiet and the air in the room became still.

She stepped back from him and reached for the glass of wine sitting on the corner of her desk. "What is it, Nikola?" Taking a slow sip she watched him carefully.

"When you do that, I don't know what you mean."

Her brows furrowed in puzzlement and she set the glass down once again, stepping back closer to him. "What are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't kiss me like that." He ground it out in the back of his throat. Licking her lips she pulled her lower lip between her teeth and let it pop out. Her eyes slipped sideways to his body as he drank down half of his glass of merlot and she made a quiet sound. "Not unless you mean it like this." Turning he gripped her cheek tightly with his free hand and brought his mouth down onto hers. Helen tilted her head and parted her lips as his tongue reached out for a long taste. She found her body pressed tightly into his, her hands fisted on his chest and her eyes shut as the sensations and tingles floated through her nerves and body leaving her feeling as though she was levitating.

Moaning slightly when he slipped slowly away from her, she found herself longing to feel him against her once again. Reaching for her own wine she took a long sip, her mind reeling and her body simmering slowly down from the boil that it had suddenly been brought up to. Nikola, for once in his life, wasn't speaking. He quickly poured himself another glass of wine and stood by the window watching the sky that was filled with dark and angry clouds. Moving towards him after minutes had passed she turned to sit on the window sill and glanced up at him. "And if I did mean it like that?" Her voice was utterly quiet and a heavy whisper, her eyes dancing back and forth over his face as realization dawned on him.

"Then do it again." A full smile bloomed on her face before she crooked a finger for him to bend down over her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is based on Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That" If you haven't heard it you can youtube it.


End file.
